


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 17





	小哭包

102.  
反了他了。

樱井终于神志清明了些，再怎么被撩，也有底线的。他睡过的人，现在筹谋着要睡他？

胆子这么大的人，除了大野智，天底下找不到第二个罢。

樱井眯起眼，勾手，“好，那你尽管试试。”

于是双腿大开，如帝王入座，稳如泰山看大野一件件帮他脱。

樱井精悍的上半身很快被剥露出来，皎洁的月光印在他的臂膀上，似银白刀刃，利落明厉。沟壑整齐的腹肌下乱草丛生，野蛮灌入下根，威风堂堂，凛凛可畏。

樱井一言不发坐在那里，筋络凸起，直挺昂然。他倒要看看，大野想怎么在上面。

103.  
醉酒的大野果然不同寻常，直勾勾盯着樱井那儿看。

平时逼他看清自己是怎么操进去的时候，大野定会吓得花容失色，如今竟然吞着口水，露出小兽般的本能。

大野下面那根也高高翘起，樱井体会到他身上藏着与以往绝不一样的色，主动、坦然。

他走过来，如踏在白纸上，一步一笔欲望，浓烈得化不开眼里的黑，快要吞噬了樱井。

樱井未动，看着他走近，上扬的欲孽快要怼到自己的喉咙。樱井突然伸出手，握住了。

樱井的手心带着汗，有点湿，大野难耐地喘一声，腰弯了些，像是突然被人捉了命门，就着他的手蹭了蹭。

樱井被取悦到，玩味地仰头看大野，不想错过他任何一个表情。

大野却仅是低头看一眼樱井，对上那眸子，便有些腿软，但承着醺意稍微站稳了，腿分得更开些。

他渴望在他手里释放。

樱井目光轻闪，狠撸了几把，却在大野快要到了的时候，松开了他。

把人弄得不上不下。

大野喘得厉害，几乎直不起腰，眼睛红得浮起一层薄水，但他没流露出半分妥协。

直白的诉求占了上风。

樱井笑起来，因为太懂他的执着，于是像饶过大野一般，朝他勾手，声音敛起压迫，极缓道：“来吧。”

另一手撑在身后，一副大爷样。

“记得把我伺候舒服点。”

大野眼睛亮了。

毫无客气地坐在樱井腿上，秋千晃起来，大野飞快找好平衡，蜷腿骑着他的腰，接着把股间那根悬着恶的红绳举起，绕着樱井的脖子缠了一圈，打了个死结。

好像这样，就能把樱井完整地禁锢到手里。

然后大野闭上眼，吻过来。

大野的动作绝不算轻柔，可以说为莽撞，带着那张明艳的醉脸，把自己托付出去，同时也吮吸着，连着扯紧绳子的手也一齐用力，妄图抓住点什么。

亲着亲着大野还突然退缩，樱井腾出一只手控住他的脸，触感很烫很热，樱井轻笑一声，不高不低地咬住大野的下唇，见对方没再躲的意思，樱井的指尖流连到大野的下巴，掐住继续吻他。

吻得凶了，樱井有点控制不住，另一只手慢慢顺着大野的臀背环上来，指肚摁牢腰肉，迫使其钉在怀里，相当地激烈、不克制。

分开时，大野明显濒临窒息，扶着樱井的肩膀大口地喘，双唇一开一合，露出一点红色的舌尖。

想起之前被舌尖舔舐时的热意，樱井有些难忍，他目光暗了暗，把人锁得更紧些。

樱井将额头抵过去，哑声道：“就那么想上我？”

大野被蛊惑，什么都敢点头，浑身发抖地应他，“嗯…”

像是奖励他乖，樱井凑近鼻尖相抵，温柔地蹭，又道：“那用你后面上我，好吗？”

那双桃花眼就在面前，无限放大，颤着无限深情，使大野完全失智。

他鬼迷心窍地应了，“好…”

就这般稀里糊涂把自己卖了。

104.  
樱井叫他分开腿往下坐。

大野也扯着那根红绳，眨了眨眼，好似有些明白了自己的处境，微弱地嘀咕道：“里面还有一根……”

樱井自然知道，绳子还挂在他胸前呢，他捧着大野的屁股鼓励，“不是要在上面吗，这点苦都吃不了？”

大野晕晕乎乎，另一根已经顶进来些许，把里面那根撞得更深，快要操到肚子里。

怎么看都是自己在受委屈，可公子一副他被占尽便宜的姿态，“快点动啊，不会上人吗？哦，我知道了，你从来就没上过别人。那用不用我教你，上人的时候要把大腿绷紧，然后——”说着他攥紧大野的腰，高抬高落，把他穴口箍在自己的硬挺上，“——重重地砸进去。”

大野瞬间飙出眼泪，浑身抖若糠筛，牙关颤得直咬紧。  
两根嶙峋同时钉在大野肚子里，快把他捅穿了。

把人硬生生以上位的姿态抛几个来回后，樱井伸手擦去被操花的脸蛋，一副语重心长的语气，道：“学会怎么上人了吗。”

大野已经吓得没人形，嘴唇都被干白了。

身体深处那根几下就被插歪，又或是口细，装不下两根，大野瘪瘪的肚皮上浮起一条凸起，樱井俞是顶，形状俞是明显。

樱井又问了一次，“学会了吗？”

声音很低，像索命。

大野不知道学会什么，只能听见自己屁股里都是水声，汹涌而放肆。他摇头。

樱井倒是满意，单手将人抬了抬，把自己撤出来，随意抻抻绳子，把玉势也拔出来，大腿间汪洋了一片。

大野刚蹬了两下腿，这被水与月染过的刀刃，不打自来地、又一次劈入了大野的身体里。顶顶撞撞，大开杀戒。

几下后，樱井停下来，撩起大野凌乱的前额发，目光盛满了发黑的欲，“学会了，就自己来。”

105.  
大野哭得很凶，也许在樱井那里，他的眼泪似碎银，公子瞧不上，也不会怜惜。

公子只会好整以暇地看他，夜色拂过，面容清清然如松下风。风里吹来蛊，迷住了大野。

慢慢地，大野顾不上抹泪，直盯着樱井，从他的唇看到他的颈窝，好想把自己埋进去。

可他不太敢。

只能双手勾住秋千的链，岔着腿，膝盖跪在樱井腰上，不太自然地屁股往后压，再努力撑着腰，把吃进去的部分吐出来。

好似掌握着主权，甬道里一点点研磨，真像在上樱井似的。

逃脱般上离，又缱绻般下含，动作大起来，秋千也跟着晃得厉害，可他手里能抓牢的只有秋千的链子。

后来大野发现了秋千的秘趣，不用太费力，只需两条腿前前后后地晃，秋千悠起来，他便可以塞着樱井的硬挺快活，每至高处便飘飘欲仙似要分离，每至低处又重重跌落顶到深处。

荡高一分，他眼里的绵意痴缠便多一分。

难怪，因这上位姿势顶得深，又能由着自己性子胡来，大野下面口撑开了，上面口也跟着没闭上过，张着嘴巴一直嗔。

小舌头露了出来，口齿不清道：“…好深……”

他忍不住又往下坐了坐。

“翔君…这样好爽……”

樱井眼睛里掺着黑，开口声音哑得摄人，“嗯，知道。”

他凑过去，舔舔下唇，在大野耳边落声折磨，“看你这样，我也挺爽的。”

大野被烫得丢魂，往后躲了躲。眼睛像是失焦了般，对不准樱井的眸子。

下面太刺激，他停不下来，只能蹬着腿，缥缈地竭力在樱井脸上落焦，然后痴痴地问：“那以后，我们还这样做，好吗？”

樱井没做声，胯却没忍住向上顶了下。

大野被这一顶彻底玩坏了。

他刚刚一番胡乱的起伏，其实找不到欢愉源点，而樱井随随便便一撞，他的呻吟就藏不住，泄了一园子。

樱井比大野还要了解他自己。

里里外外，深深浅浅，何处欢，何处痒，樱井都晓得。  
怪那下把他喂饿了，大野开始不满足于每荡一回合才能干进去一回的频次，犹有情趣但力不足。

他软得像水，馋得似猫，一双眼秋水无尽，把小嘴递过去，娇生生地从樱井的唇开始亲，吻过锁骨，咬上颈窝。

樱井“嘶…”了一声，真够野的，大野双唇湿润夹仄，不满却全然印于齿痕间。

他伸手压住大野的脖子，问道：“自己玩够了？”

“那换我来？”

大野喉咙动动，松开口，点了点头。

樱井目光暗下来，“我来的话，你可要全受着。”

话落，他掌停了秋千。

接着，把昏昏然沉迷欢愉的小醉包钉在怀里，猝然发力，自下而上地顶胯，腹肌收敛吐息间块垒分明，次次入奇道，顶深处。假山石头与树桠枝叶均被这剧烈之为震得摇摇欲坠。

一时花叶如雨，纷纷然落满身，好一副绝妙实景春宫图。

大野捱不住，公子次次入到最深，每每到位，下面仿佛不是自己的了，绳子也捉不住，上下太快磨得手疼，他想抱点什么，最好可以抱着公子。

但他懵懵然抬头，公子面似凶神恶鬼，要把他拆骨入腹，大野连碰都不敢碰，只会期期艾艾地叫，自尽般折磨。

樱井一眼就了解大野所想，下面动作未缓，反而更煞，撞得大野连连讨饶。于酣战的间隙，他不忘道：“你想抱着我挨操，是不是？”

大野一慌，下面夹得更紧了些，也不知该不该回答，想抱着是真，挨操也是真，可两词相连，便百般刺耳。

他心一横，伸手抱住樱井的脖子。

大野屁股肥，借着力抬起落下，肉都不用离开樱井的大腿，晃晃荡荡地就可以被颠。

大野贴上来的那一刻，其实樱井的心跳顿时跌宕，两颗心离得太近，近得他失衡。

于是他伸手，摸了把大野的胸，温凉薄弱，仿佛脆弱得很。

他略施力，将大野胸前结的那颗红果攥在指尖。

小而娇，挺而硬，很像他本人。

揉玩了一番，樱井才蓦然反应过来，怀里的人抖得厉害，声音都变调，连带着腿肚子直打哆嗦。

樱井附耳，声音透过胸腔传递得沉然，他又拧了拧大野的胸尖尖，坏笑着问：“原来摸你这，会反应这么大吗。”

他又故作狐疑，“下面也夹得更紧，是不是要被我玩到了。”

真是明知故问。

抬抬落落，开开合合，大野早就爽到不能自已，如今被摸胸尖尖，更是浑身酥软，不知其在何处。

甚至神志不清，连口角流涎都不顾，垂到下巴上，水光潋滟，却依旧抱着樱井的脖子不撒手，自闭双眼，叫声愈发骚浪，要不了几下就能高潮。

大野开始胡言乱语，他道：“…我快到了。好、好爽，公子、就是那儿……心悦你。给我……全入给我…”

樱井突然心头大乱，抓牢了大野的腰，扣得很紧，仿佛这样能抓住了那几个字一般。

他连忙把大野从身上揪起来，捏着他的下巴问，气促声亦急：“你说什么？”

心悦我？

樱井想问，很想问，大野智啊，此话我可当真？

可大野早就忘记这茬，身心全然沉浸在即将到来的灭顶快感中，自己说过的话淹没在更多不知所言的淫语中，哪里还肯理他。

樱井耳畔头皮轰隆一片，索性不再开口，红着眼睛抿紧嘴，尽职尽责地将人送上了云端。

106.  
大野爽完后，趴在樱井颈窝里喘，蹭了蹭，寻了个舒服的好地方等余韵悠过。

樱井无奈地笑，一番激战满身汗，夜风厚发，他怕大野受凉，把折腾散的衣服重新拾起，给人穿上，腰间的衣带也捋顺，结结实实地给他系扣子。

“起来吧。”

大野赖着不走，眼窝含红，明显还在回味，他轻啄樱井的肩，“公子，你真好。”

樱井苦笑，拍拍大野的头。

大野侧颜甚乖巧恬静，清清秀秀的，惹得樱井又心痒，忍不住嘴上占便宜，“走，随夫君回客栈睡。”

小家伙迷迷糊糊跟着读，“随夫君回客栈睡。”

像被一把勾子刺进心脏，樱井停下来，沉静地盯着大野半晌，方才道：“你可知夫君为何意？”

大野眉眼间透着青涩，学过话又胆大包天得摇头。

樱井半阖着眼，牵过大野的手，放到胸膛上，知道里面是紧锣密鼓，根本藏不住，他开口，像是说给自己听，“心悦一人，方可叫夫君。”

大野嘴角一撇，露出迷惑的神色。

樱井长长叹了口气，把手放下，好好牵过人，又理正大野的衣角。

罢了，不差这一时。

没走几步，身侧人突然又叫，“夫君。”

……还真是不识好歹。

樱井停下来，心烧如灼。

开口都是哑的，“你叫我什么？”

樱井注视着他，腰杆笔直，语气却有一丝恳求的意味，“再叫我一次。”

等了很久，久到樱井欲放弃。他盯着自己的脚尖，“算了，我们回去吧。”

那人却没动。

樱井只好抬起头。耳朵却似失聪了般听见他说。

“夫君，”大野笑起来，美色比过白月。

“我心悦你。”

清风穿园而来，一片花落至樱井的胸口。

tbc.


End file.
